Alley Brawl
by CRAZ3TANK
Summary: Hei and Mao go to meet a contact with a valuable Gate Item. My first fic I hope you enjoy.


**Title**: Alley Brawl

**Disclaimer**: Darker than Black is not mine. Believe me I checked, I even looked between the couch cushions and couldn't find it.

**AN**: This is my first fic ever. Probably going to be a one-shot as I'm not really an experienced writer, just incredibly board at the moment and thought I'd give it a go. I would love to get some feedback on this so I could improve myself if I ever feel like trying this again.

* * *

The contractor stared down at the headless corpse in the alley while a star fell in the fake sky above. He began chewing on his finger nails while taking in the carnage he created. He then snorted while thinking how short the battle was.

"Pathetic, at least you could've put up more of a fight," he said while bending down to search the fallen contractors' jacket for the item he was sent to retrieve. His eyes narrowed and he smirked as he pulled out what appeared to be a small glass rock that gave off a faint blue glow.

"Ahh, there it is. To think someone like you actually managed to sneak it out of The Gate, Pandora must be getting sloppy," he mocked the body as he pocketed the item and stood up. He turned to leave when some movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Stepping over the corpse he carefully made his way down the alley towards where he saw the movement, he went around a dumpster and stopped when he saw a black cat with a red collar cleaning his paw. "Ha, I guess I don't have to worry about you telling anyone what you saw huh?"

"It's not me you have to worry about," said Mao.

Before the contractor could figure out who was talking he felt a wire wrap around his throat and screamed in agony as he felt the electric current flow through his body while his eyes rolled back in his head. He stood still for a few moments before falling back dead.

Hei retracted his wire and jumped down from the fire escape he was perched on to land next to Mao. The cat looked up at him for a moment before going back to cleaning his paw. "I guess this guy was tipped off about the drop," he said between licks. Mao then stretched and continued. "The Syndicate won't be too happy about losing a contact from The Gate."

Hei just stood silent looking down at Mao when he suddenly sensed movement behind him. He ducked to the right as a slash appeared on the wall he was standing in front of moments before, when he saw where the attack came from he couldn't believe his eyes. "What!... How?" he was staring at the contractor he had killed moments before.

"It'll take more than that to stop me Black Reaper," the contractor slashed his arm through the air sending another attack towards Hei. "Now this should be a good fight!" he said with an anticipatory gleam in his eyes.

Mao watched as Hei dodged the second attack. "HEI! He has the stone, you can't defeat him unless..." he was cut off as he avoided an attack the contractor sent at him.

"Butt out cat! This is between me and BK-201!" he yelled at Mao, then turning around started running towards Hei. He threw a punch with his right and followed through with a round kick but both attacks failed to connect with their target. He then ducked to avoid a kick from him and rolled back as Hei threw a blade that stuck into the asphalt where he was standing. As he stood he made another slashing gesture with his arm.

Hei threw his wire to wrap around the fire escape so he could swing out of the way but fell as another attack severed it. He rolled when he hit the ground and pulled out his other blade when he came to a stop. Sending an electrical current through his blade he ran towards the contractor. They were mere inches from each other as both simultaneously dodged the others attack.

"It's true what they say, you are fast," the contractor said to Hei. "But I'm afraid there's no way you can win this fight," he said mockingly. "When we're finished here I'll be known as the contractor who defeated the infamous Black Reaper. Well what do you think of that BK-201? Got anything to say?"

"DIE!" Hei yelled as he sent a current through the remains of his wire on the ground. During their battle the idiot wasn't looking and accidentally stepped on it. Hei watched as he convulsed and fell over, not wasting any time he ran over to him and placed his hand on his head to send another attack. He then stepped back only to watch in disgust as the contractor started to get back up after what should have been a lethal move.

It was at this time that Mao took advantage of the temporary lull in the fighting to speak up again. "Hei, as long as he has the stone you can't kill him unless you dismember his head."

"What! How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Hei asked extremely annoyed at the cat for holding onto that piece of information until it was safe for him to stick his neck out. But before he could get an answer he had to duck another attack from the contractor who was now fully back on his feet.

"Like I said BK-201, there's no way you can win," the contractor laughed while slashing both arms towards Hei sending a double attack.

Narrowly avoiding the devastating blows Hei felt as his mask shattered from the force of the attack. Thinking on his feet he ran towards the corpse of the dead contractor, picking up the headless body Hei used it as a shield to protect him from another attack. As the body was cut in half, blood flew everywhere giving Hei the distraction he needed to send his blade sailing towards the contractor neck. It pierced his flesh with the blades tip finding its way to the contractors' spine, severing his brain from his body.

The contractor collapsed to his knees as a star fell in the sky above him. He then fell over onto his right side well and truly dead. Hei not wanting to take any chances ran over to him and removed the stone from him just in case.

Hei was looking at the glowing glass stone in his hand when Mao walked up beside him. "You can see why the Syndicate wants to get their hands on this particular Gate item." Suddenly sirens could be heard coming towards the alley. "Come on, Huang is waiting for us at the safe house. We should've been there by now," Mao said as he began to take off.

Hei took one last look at the item in his hand before closing his fist and chasing after him.

* * *

**AN**: That's it finished, so how was it?


End file.
